I dream of Eleanor
by Smartguy5000
Summary: JxA songfic. Aelita has a nightmare. Rated for content Just in case
1. The Dream and The result

XANA is gone. Franz Hopper is dead. Super computer is shut down. Post season 4. I don't own Code Lyoko, or The Beatles

I dream of Eleanor

* * *

"Jeremie… I…" His chair spins to face her, as she sits on his bed. "What is it Lita?" She looks down at her feet, "Nothing, never mind." Aelita gets up, and walks to the door. She pulls the door open, and looks back at the boy sitting at his computer. "Good night Jeremy." She shuts the door. Slowly she walks back to her room. 'Dammit, I love him. At least… I think I do. And I'm pretty sure he loves me too.' She arrived at her room, and changed into her night clothes, a pink t-shirt and long pink jean pajama bottoms. 'I'm so cold.' She snuggles up under her blanket. It doesn't help all that much. She drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice_  
_In the church where a wedding has been_  
_Lives in a dream_

_Waits at the window, wearing the face_  
_That she keeps in a jar by the door_  
_Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all belong?_

Aelita sees herself, in her own future, without Jeremie. She's at his funeral. She waited, and wondered. All those years of her life, wearing the face of a friend. It was all for Jeremie, she thought that was all he ever wanted. Tears well up in her eyes. They begin streaming down her face. She stands by his grave. His headstone reads, "Live life like you've been trapped in a virtual prison." She sobs even harder. Were his final words trying to make her feel guilty?

_Father McKenzie, writing the words  
of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near_

_Look at him working, darning his socks_  
_In the night when there's nobody there_  
_What does he care?_

_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all belong?_

The scene changes. Aelita is sitting on Jeremie's bed, he has no idea she is there. He's hard at work, coding like a maniac. Back when he was still searching for her anti- virus. 'Why does he even bother?' she wonders aloud. Suddenly he stops. He turns around, and looks absolutely exhausted. He looks at his bed with longing. 'Go to sleep!' Aelita urges him, but for naught, as he can't see or hear her. Jeremy looks back to his desk, and unlocks the drawer. He pulls out a photograph. 'Gasp' Aelita is shocked, she sees the pictures they took on her first night on earth. 'I thought those were destroyed in the return trip to the past!' Jeremy smiles as he looks at the photograph, and then returns to coding with a new vigor.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people_  
_Ah, look at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor Rigby, died in the church_  
_And was buried along with her name_  
_Nobody came_

_Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt_  
_From his hands as he walks from the grave_  
_No one was saved_

_All the lonely people_  
_(Ah, look at all the lonely people)_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_(Ah, look at all the lonely people)_  
_Where do they all belong?_

Aelita shoots up in bed. She looks to her left. The clock reads Sunday, 3AM. She grabs Jeremie's spare room key from her desk, and walks to his room. 'I have to tell him. I'm not going to end up like Eleanor.' She quietly slips the key in the lock and turns. Aelita slips in the room silently, and watches Jeremie sleep for a moment. She walks slowly over to his bed and kneels down near his face.

* * *

**Jeremie POV**

I can feel a hand gently caressing the hair off of my face. I slowly open my eyes, and my whole body fills with warmth, and an uncontrollable smile appears on my face as I see that Aelita is kneeling by my bed. "Aelita, what brings you here?" Suddenly I was worried, "Not another nightmare?" She smiles, and says "Yes Jeremie, but this was a nightmare I needed to have. " I sat up with a quizzical look on my face, "What do you mean?" "Well, this nightmare, opened my eyes. I need to act before it's too late." All of a sudden my mind shut down. When I came too, I realized she had pressed her soft warm lips against mine. I was overwhelmed with the scent and taste of strawberries. I melted into her. After a moment, we pulled away to breathe, both blushing a furious shade of scarlet.

* * *

**Aelita POV**

I brushed the hair off of his face, he asked me what was wrong. He gave me the perfect opening… I'm too scared. I can't say it out loud. I'll just have to show him, so I lean in to his face, our lips met and the whole world stopped. I felt lighting shoot throughout my body, and suddenly, I was so warm and comfortable. I could feel Jeremie freeze, and then begin to work his lips gently against mine. The moment was so soft and sweet, I pulled away, and looked into those gorgeous electric blue eyes of his, for once, not obscured by his glasses. We were both blushing, basking in the afterglow of the kiss.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Jeremie, I love you. That's what I was trying to say earlier. My nightmare made me realize that I couldn't hold that inside anymore, I had to tell you." Jeremie was grinning from ear to ear. He stood up, and took her hands in his. "Aelita, ever since the moment I turned on the super computer, I knew I loved you. I never thought you could feel the same way in a million years!" Aelita looked confused, "But why not Jeremie?" "Well… You're so beautiful. I look into your deep emerald eyes, and I turn into a puddle of goo. You make my world go round Lita. I'm just a nerd, a skinny programmer, who hides in his room all day. Who could ever love me? I love you so much, and I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way. I was afraid that if I told you, it would ruin what I was lucky enough to have with you to begin with." Aelita moved closer to Jeremie, she began to kiss at the tears flowing out of the boy's eyes. Jeremie then looked up at her, knowing that she truly loved him, not just for what he had done for her, but for who he was. It took all the courage he could muster, his hands pulled her waist tight to his, and he moved his lips against hers, a little too high at first, but she moved her head up to meet his lips, her hands gripping his head, and they kissed again. It was a tender kiss, they felt as if they were the only people in the entire world. The kiss grew more and more passionate as time went on, Aelita began to gently glide her tongue on Jeremie's teeth. He allowed her entrance, and the two teenagers fell to the bed after a moment. They opened their eyes, and were both panting, grinning, and sweating like crazy. "Jeremie, it's Sunday. We don't have class in the morning. I'm not leaving you tonight, I can't." Jeremie thought about it for a moment, and pulled back his bedspread. He laid down, and patted the space next to him. Wordlessly, she slid into his waiting arms, and they shared a final goodnight kiss. 'I don't even need a blanket now. I've got Jeremie to keep me warm' Aelita thought as she drifted off to sleep. Each of them dreamed of the other that night as they lay in each other's arms.


	2. The Next Day

**The Next Morning**

Aelita awoke to the sound of her classmates playing outside Jeremie's window. She opened her eyes, and found herself snuggled perfectly in his arms, with her lips just millimeters away from his. She couldn't resist, she closed the gap, and woke the sleeping boy with the passion and love they had finally admitted to each other last night. He slowly opened his eyes, a grin forming on his face. "Good morning to you too, my angel." Aelita blushed a bit at this new name, and she could tell already, it would be reserved for her, and her alone. A bang on the door startled the two teens, and they fell out of bed, still tangled in the quilt, and themselves. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd burst in the door, while the two were on the floor laughing. The laughter stopped, and turned into more blushing, and the both of them staring at the floor. They slowly disentangled themselves. "So… What did you guys do last night?" Yumi asked with a knowing smile on her face. "We kissed, and I fell asleep." Aelita put it simply. Ulrich and Odd both punched Jeremie on the arm, "You go tiger" Odd said. Jeremie blushed even harder at this. As if their minds were joined together, Jer and Aelita both looked at each other with a devilish grin. "Well, Aelita, now that we're together, I think it's about time our other closet couple admitted what they felt." Odd snickered, "I totally agree Jeremie. "Aelita replied with a smile. Yumi and Ulrich were both beet red. "Do that later, it's time for breakfast now!" Odd shouted. He ran off to the cafeteria. Aelita and Jeremie grasped each others hand, and their fingers intertwined. "We're ready" they said in unison, and the 4 remaining Lyoko warriors walked to breakfast.


End file.
